Modulated light detection systems are utilized to detect modulated light such as lasers. For example, modulated light detection systems may include laser imaging receiver, laser radar receivers, laser event detection receivers, laser warning receivers, 3D imagers utilizing pulsed LEDs and pulsed lasers. In general, modulated light detection systems detect light and generate an output in response to detected light. However, one of the problems associated with modulated light detection systems is electromagnetic interference (EMI) generating electrical responses within the modulated light detection system that is incorrectly identified as a modulated light by the modulated light detection system.